There's Always Someone Who Loves You
by Livenow1234
Summary: Angela and her brother, Arthur move to a ranch in Castanet. There, they will forge bonds, make friends, find love, and learn the true meaning of the heart. Follow them on their journey! Don't forget to bring your tools!: rated T, just in case :


_So I'm going to try to make this an interesting heart warming story. I will try my best to include all of the characters from the game, and I'll try to keep you interested. I know it sounds odd, but there might not be a whole lot of cliffhangers in this story, and I don't feel like I could do that with out being absolutely positive that I could quickly publish the next chapter. But I'm not saying there won't be any, things like that are inevitable. Anyway, please review, if you would, I would be very happy for praise, or advice, either one! Thank you for reading, and enjoy! __J _

_This story is set in the Animal Parade version, although I only have tree of tranquility version, I watched some let's play Animal Parade on you tube, so I have a rough feel for the lay out. Just thought I'd let you know, so if I get something wrong, you'd understand why. _

_Enjoy!_

Angela flipped over in bed, and fell off the side suddenly, landing on her stomach. She sat up,

"Damn!" she rubbed where she had hit her head, then looked back at the bed in front of her. Her brother, Arthur, was taking up way more than half of the tiny twin sized bed! Actually, they weren't really related, they just said they were brothers and sisters, because that's the way their relationship was. They loved each other, but not in the way you think. They had been moved to different orphanages and meet each other at one when they were five. They'd been inseparable since then. When they were about twelve, an old lady took them in, she used to be a nurse. They'd always just called her Nana, and she'd seemed to be fine with that. Now that they were seventeen, it was time them to move out to live on their own. As always, they'd decided to go together. About a month ago, Angela saw a commercial on TV for this place, called Castanet. They had some open land that had a barn, a chicken coop, a house, everything you would need to start a ranch. When she had told Arthur, he had immediately agreed that their own ranch would be their perfect first place. They were going out to face this new adventure together, it was a whole new experience, with many new people, not to mention the crazy sprite-dude that popped up when they were on the wagon ride to their new home. He was really cute with little wings, and a tiny little outfit that included a hat. But what the weird thing was, she was the only one who could see him. She had asked if Arthur could see him, but when he turned and looked directly at where she was pointing, he looked completely blank. She and him had done everything together, so this was a little odd to have something she couldn't share with her brother. She shook her head, as she realized the time, it was already 9:00 in the morning! They had promised the mayor that they would come to town hall this morning yesterday when he had shown them their new home (which would, unfortunately, cost them 5,000G). And who knew how long it would take to get there? Not to mention the fact that it took forever to get Arthur up in the mornings! Arg!

"Are you okay, Angela? You look begrudged…" Finn, the sprite asked from behind her, then buzzed in closer to her face. She looked up at him, and smiled,

"Oh, I'm fine, I just have to wake up the beast now, is all." she said, standing up. Finn buzzed out of her way, quickly realizing that she was a woman on a mission. Angela stomped over, and grabbed her pillow, then started slamming him repeatedly on the head with it. She noticed that Finn was staring at her oddly, but she was enjoying this too much to take notice,

"Don't you think that's hurting him," he asked as she hit him a second time,

"No worries, I do this almost every morning, except for weekends, of course!" she told him, not even looking up from what she was doing. He was out cold, the trip here must have really made him tired. Finally, on her third hit, he began to stir,

"Ouch! What the-" he opened his eyes to see his sister with a pillow held above her head, aimed for him. Wham! She hit him again,

"What the heck was that for!" he asked, as she fluffed the pillow, and sat it back on the bed,

"What it's for every other morning, to wake you up." she said, giving him a sarcastic look,

"No, I mean, why did you hit me again after I was clearly awake? That really hurts you know." he said, rubbing his face and sitting up on the bed,

" Oh, that? That was just for knocking me off the bed this morning! You should think about how much it hurts to land on your head on hardwood flooring before you even consider your pain as being anywhere near immense." she said, scowling. He stared at her, blinking, and then laughed,

"I knocked you off the bed! Ha! Serves you right!" he said. Angela looked back at him,

"What do you mean? When did I do anything to you?" she growled. His eyes narrowed,

"Last night I woke up, and you were drooling on my pillow. I never knew you drooled when you sleep." Angela grumbled indignantly as she walked over to the cutting board, and furiously began cutting the turnips she had harvested from the field last night,

"I'll make some breakfast. We have to hurry and get ready to meet Mayor Hamilton at the town hall, as you must surely remember he told us to yesterday," she looked up just in time to see surprise flash across his face. He had totally forgotten! For some reason, this made her purr.

"I'll go ahead and water the plants," he said, rubbing his eyes, then standing up and walking towards the door to slip his shoes on. Angela looked at his scruffy brown hair, that was just like hers, brown, and not too long. The difference was, hers was always neatly brushed, while his was usually messy. She sighed, she always ended up brushing it for him after they would take a shower. Whoa! They wouldn't take a shower together! They stopped doing that when they were ten, you know, hitting puberty, and all that stuff. But they'd always take one after the other, usually Angela would go first, and then she could brush his hair once he got out. If he didn't then it would be spiky, and all over the place. He would look like a complete train wreck. It sure is a good thing he had a good sister like her! Finn came in close to her face suddenly, scaring her,

"Hey, are you going to make that into something, or are you just going to stare at nothing and let those turnips rot?" he asked, blinking, then doing a quick back flip in the air. Angela shook her head,

"Sorry, I was just thinking about something…" she said, finishing cutting up the turnips, then throwing them in the oven, and turning it on high for five minuets.

"We should go see the goddess today, perhaps after you speak to the Mayor." Finn said, Angela nodded, wondering what she was like,

"She's very beautiful, and wise," Finn said, seemingly reading her mind. Angela thought about this for a while, and then got out some plates. Speaking of beautiful, she wondered if there were any good looking men in this town. Maybe she would even fall in love and get married! Suddenly, she noticed the timer on the stove was going off, and she ran towards it, grabbing an oven mitt, then quickly pulling it out of the oven, and sitting it down on the counter top. She looked at it, wondering how long the timer had been going off. She hoped not very long, she wasn't exactly the best cook in the world. Her Nana had taught her a thing or two, but they were just simple little things that one might not consider all that fantastic. They would probably just have to eat turnips for a while, since that was all they had.

"Hey, is it almost ready?" Arthur asked when he walked in the front door, looking a little more awake, and very hungry,

"Yep, it's ready, but it's not going to be all that good." she warned him. She looked down, a bit disappointed that while he was out getting some really productive work done, all she could do was cook a lousy meal to support him the rest of the day. Suddenly, she felt warm arms engulf her,

"Thanks, sis, if you cooked it, I'm sure it'll be good!" he smiled, and Angela couldn't help but smile back. This is what she loved about her brother. He could be so warm hearted, but he could still be cute, and funny, and serious. He was her family. Her only family. And she loved him,

"Well, how about we put some of that raspberry jam that Nana sent with us on them, turnips are pretty bland, but they have a tanginess to them, so you could balance it using the sweetness of the jam." Angela thought out loud. Arthur smiled,

"See, I told you you were great!" he said. Angela went and got out the jam from her rucksack. It smelled great even in the bottle.

~Arthur's' point of view~

Arthur's stomach rumbled. That turnip turned out to be not so nice tasting, but he had put on his best face, since it was for his sister. She was surely very lucky that she had him to do the hard work, like using the hoe, and the watering. He hoped to find even more tools he could use. They really needed the money. Nana had give them 1,000G before they'd left, which was a nice start, but they were going to have to kick it into high gear if they really wanted to get into the ranching business. Right now they were on there way into town, the route they took was a bit curvy and confusing, but after they'd checked the map a few times, they decided they were going the right way. Suddenly he spotted something bright green just off the path hidden behind some bushes. He shuffled over, and bent down, picking it delicately out of the ground. He sniffed it, I had a strong scent that filled his nostrils. He wasn't sure if he loved it, or hated it, but, either way, he decided to stash it away somewhere safe,

"What is that?" Angela asked as he put the leaf into his rucksack.

"Honestly, I have no clue." he said. Angela laughed, and Arthur looked up,

"What?" he asked,

"Oh, nothing, you just looked really cute when you said that." Arthur blinked at her then laughed,

"That's silly!" he said, and they laughed together.

~ Angela's point of view~

Angela waved to Arthur. She was going to greet everyone starting from the church, while he was going to stop by the Clinic first and find out what he needs to do to with the green herb he found. She was surprised by how interested he seemed in it. It was like he'd found an excellent book and couldn't wait to delve into it. He seemed so happy, she couldn't help but be happy herself.

~After meeting with everyone~

Angela had never felt so depressed in her life! What in the world was wrong with these people? Not only where the all depressed about _something_, but they all had things they wanted her to do. Or, at least hinted at her to do. There was like an air of doom hanging over this entire town. When she had stopped back by the Town Hall, the Mayor gave her a tool box to deliver to a guy named Bo to fix a bridge. She had looked on the map, and found the bridge, but she wasn't entirely sure she wanted to go and do that today, it had taken up most of the day to greet everyone, and now she was tired. Not to mention she had to take a bath, and cook dinner. She paused, the mayor had said something about foraging, perhaps if she looked around she could find some things to put in the shipping bin, then they would at least get a little more money. As she walked past the house, she noticed some mushrooms as 'normal mushrooms', by what Irene from the clinic had said. She picked it up, then noticed more in the distance. She followed that to more. When she had stopped at the clinic, Arthur had been talking to Irene. He seemed really immersed in whatever she was having him do. He said he'd be home around 6:00. She didn't ask him any further questions, content with just that. Finn buzzed up from behind her,

"Hey, can we go see the goddess?" he asked politely. Angela sighed,

"I guess," she said. Finn did a couple back flips out of joy,

"Yippee! Let's go, I'll show you the way!" he said. Angela smiled, putting the six mushrooms she found in her rucksack, and following him.

~Arthur's point of view~

"There's been so little herbs here lately, we haven't been able to get the amount we need in the time we need them," Irene was explaining to him as she worked, he looked at her,

"That's why Doctor Jin left, he had to go to look for more precious healing herbs."

She said. Arthur couldn't help but be interested. He wanted to know all about how to heal with herbs, all of a sudden,

"So, what exactly are herbs?" he asked. Irene smiled at him,

"Well, they come in a variety of colors, that all have their own healing powers. When you grind and mix them with other ingredients, you can make all kinds of medicines, and teas." she said.

"So, you can heal even with things that are completely natural?" he asked. She nodded,

"That's wonderful, do you think you could teach me about it?" he asked, a bit surprised by his own words, but sure that it must be right. Irene looked shocked,

"W-Well, I suppose we could use a little help around here, but are you sure? You have a ranch to take care of, are you sure you can handle both?" she asked. Arthur contemplated for a few seconds, but shook his head,

"No, that's fine, it would be an honor to work here with you, and Doctor Jin when he returns. And I can get my work at the ranch done before coming here in the mornings. I'd be very grateful if I could work here." he said, bowing. Irene looked a bit dazzled,

"Oh, you're such a fine young man!" she said, her eyes sparkling.

"I'd love your help! From now on, come in the mornings at 9:00, except for Mondays, we're closed, and also holidays as well," she said smiling,

"Oh, and I insist that you let me pay you, no excuses. You need the money, and I'm sure you'll earn it everyday!" she said rather forcefully. Arthur smiled painfully. He didn't think it would be a good idea to argue with her.

"Who knows, that sister of yours seems pretty bright, perhaps she'll figure something out, and Jin will be back again! We'll see!" she said smiling happily at him. He smiled back, then noticed the time on the clock

"Ahg! It's almost 6:00! I'd better go, my sister will be waiting for me, and she'll be really mad if I miss dinner. Thanks again for all your respect, Irene! I'll see you again tomorrow!" he said, heading towards the door,

"Ok, and if you see any herbs, be sure to pick them up for tomorrow!" Irene exclaimed as he left the building.

~Angela's point of view~

Angela sighed, happy to be in the hot springs. It felt nice to clean off in the hot, relaxing water after running around all day. Finn was inside watching the food to be sure it didn't burn, which was good, considering she was- well- naked. He had been right, the Harvest goddess was beautiful, it almost made her feel completely hopeless when it came to how beautiful she was, but she knew better than to seriously think that way. And she had been really sincere, too, she told her that she would have to find the other harvest sprites and complete what they asked of her, she'd have to find their bell, put them back in their spots, and ring them to reactivate their natural powers. She sighed, realizing that this would be hard. But she could do it, she was sure of it! Her clothes were on the other side of the small pool of water. The steam was rising soothingly all around her, clearing her nose, and soothing all her pains. She smiled and let her head fall backwards. This might really be like her dream, and even more. Suddenly, she heard footsteps. She wasn't sure who it was, the steam made everything hazy. She became a little panicky as they grew closer. Suddenly, a figure appeared before her. She screamed, and brought her knees up in front of her. Then she realized it was Arthur,

"Gee's, what was up with that? You nearly gave me a heart attack!" he said, looking at her,

"You shouldn't even be here, I don't even have any clothes on!" she yelled blushing, hoping he wouldn't notice,

"Oh, come on, it's not like I haven't seen you naked before-" Angela cut him off,

"Well, that was seven years ago, I've changed since then, you perv!" she gasped, flushing an even darker crimson, this was a little awkward. He didn't say anything for a moment,

"You know, I can barely even see you through the steam. Also, I have no desire to see a woman naked anyway. I'll go in and get the turnips out of the oven, hurry and get out," she heard him turn, and walk away. This was bad, he was mad. Very mad. She hadn't forgotten the last time they'd taken a bath together, he had told her that where he grew up, his mother brought home a new man every night. That's all she cared to remember about his story at this point. She'd have to really apologize now. She grabbed a towel at the edge if the spring, and dried off, then put her clothes back on. She'd learned by now that everyone had a broken past. No one had a perfect life, no matter how perfect they seemed to be. She walked to the house and opened the door. She would do whatever it took to make her brother happy again, because that's what family is for. She would make sure he understood that she was sorry, and that she would never do that again.

~Arthur's point of view~

"I-I'm sorry Arthur, I know I shouldn't have said that. I swear, I regretted it the moment it left my mouth," Angela said looking him in the eye,

"I didn't mean what I said and," she gave off a serious aura that he was sure was just that,

"I promise I'll never do that to you again, ever!" she exclaimed, a tear running down her cheek,

"Please, remember, I'd do anything for you, you're my only family, and I love you so." she said. Arthur felt a tear run down his cheek as well,

"I'd even take a bath with you if I had to," she said a little quieter. Arthur let out a small laugh,

"I wouldn't make you do anything you didn't want to, because you're my sister, and I love you." he said. By now, tears were streaking down her face. When she looked back up at him, he knew what was needed. He held out his arms, and she ran into them. He let her warmth engulf his heart, and let his engulf hers. He felt happy to have someone to rely on, someone who understood him. Although they did get in fights sometimes, they always moved on, because they were a family. He wasn't sure what he wanted to do with his new life, but for now, he wanted to do his best to keep the people he loved happy, and safe.


End file.
